


That would be enough

by OfficialFandomTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Sans, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Child Abandonment, Kid left on doorstep, M/M, Ossa's shitty law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFandomTrash/pseuds/OfficialFandomTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i cant believe i made Tempus' nickname Little Marshmallow.</p><p>No regrets, tho.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Edge couldn’t sleep, he had used the last of his insomnia pills and forgot to get himself more during the day. Even if he didn’t have them, the presence of Sci could lull him into a sleep. But, it couldn’t tonight. Edge could swear he could hear a child… or, infant, rather, crying. Every time he shut his eyes he could see the baby of Prince Angel Memorii of Ossa.

And, God, the high-pitched screams were too much for him.

Sci whined a bit as Edge unwrapped his arms from his naked torso. Edge unlocked their door, keeping it cracked open as he skipped down their stairs. The cries seemed to get louder.

He stood in front of their couch, staring at the door. Yes, the cries were coming from just beyond it. God, it was once of those clichés where the baby’s on the doorstep and is left to the person who finds them to raise. He already knew Sci would get attached to them.

Thus, he debated even opening the door, they were already in a small-but-growing pit of debt- then again, so was every other household in Nacal- and a child would push them down deeper. They could freeze out in Colwind and then they’d be nobody’s problem.

The thought of just leaving a _poor, defenseless, infant_ to freeze outside just torn his heart. If he were to tell Sci, then, he would probably be dead.

So, Edge unlocked the door. The baby wasn’t even in a cradle, he could tell the parents were pretty poor- if it even was two parents or just rape, which it probably was.

The baby was simply wrapped in a blue, half-burnt, half-torn piece of fabric that may have been a blanket once. Their head and arms flailing on the snow-dusted concrete step of the house. Edge picked them up, they stopped flailing as the man’s larger hands held him. His still new-born-blue eyes blinked up at him.

Edge smiled, he was already in love with this little pup. He kicked the door closed, attempting to not drop the child in his arm as he locked it again. Then he sat down on their couch. He started to unwrap the blanket, the child shivering and sniffling. Edge’s warm hand now touch their back, ice-cold, just like his face. They were wearing a cloth of a diaper, it might have been changed before the child was left, as it didn’t stink or feel damp. Edge lifted up the top of the diaper, checking inside it.

Yep. The child was a male.

Edge then noticed the child’s ribcage was visible under his thin, white fur. Edge smiled wider, nuzzling the infant’s belly with his warm and dry sleepless nose. He laughed, smiling through the dried tears.

He was already in love with this little white-furred-brown-freckled marshmallow of pity. He sighed, if Nacal’s police was anything like Ossa’s, they would probably tear this child right out of his arms, not caring if it got hurt or not. He had to tell Sci about this. No he couldn’t yell, that would make the child cry again, he didn’t know how to properly shush him. So, he slowly went back up the stairs, careful not to drop the child. He nudged open the door with a shoulder, half-surprised to see Sci still asleep.

Edge sat down next to him, shaking him as he set the infant on his lap. Sci stirred, looking up at him with his own red-tinted eyes.

“Sci, look what I found…” Edge whispered, excitement welled up in him. The first excitement he’d had in a long time.

“What is i-i-i…” Sci stammered as he sat up, looking at the pup. His eyes lit up, and he smiled. “Where did…? When? What…?” Sci put his hands around the baby.

“Just found him on the doorstep.”

“ _Him_ , huh? God, Edge I’m already in love…”

“Is… is Nacal’s police anything like Ossa’s?”

Sci’s eyes clouded for a moment. “And… I assume you mean is this place’s police Satan’s devils themselves? Then no, not at all.”

“But… will they take the child? I… I wanna raise him. I want… us… to raise him…”

“Well… I don’t know if they won’t. But, I am also the Royal Scientist…”

“You’re gonna bribe them into letting you keep the child?”

“Well… being someone who is hired by the Royals has its perks.” Sci purred, nuzzling into Edge’s neck.

Edge kissed the top of his head. “Love you.”

“Love you, too. What’ll we name him?”

The infant cooed at the question.

“He doesn’t have a tag or one of those metal-lockets or whatever.”

“Ah… Tempus?”

“Tempus?”

“I like the font. It’s a mix of papyrus and itself… From what I see, this child is very… excitable, and sweet. Like Papyrus, but he still has something to grow into.”

He cooed again, reaching up one of his tiny hands to try to touch Sci’s nose.

“That… was a reason thought up in five seconds…”

“Mmhmm.”

“Makes since, though. I think he likes it. Huh? You like Tempus, kid?”

Tempus laughed smiling.

“Uh-oh, someone’s falling in love again.” Edge kissed Sci’s cheek, “We’ll have to pick up a buncha’ stuff tomorrow.”

“Good. Then I guess he’ll sleep with us tonight…?”

“It’s three-a.m., babe.”

Tempus yawned, curling into Edge’s fur.

“I’m going back to sleep.”

“Best of men, best of children…”

Sci smiled, laying down. “That would be enough… you’re staying up then?”

“I’ll keep reading.”

“Good…”

With that, Edge was caught between the two sleeping bodies of people he loved. If he knew one thing about kids, they will wake up crying. This would be a long night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i made Tempus' nickname Little Marshmallow.
> 
> No regrets, tho.

A furious knocking came from the door. Tempus, knowing knocking as a sign of Blue coming over, quickly jumped up. He pulled on Edge’s leg, begging for him to open it.

He stood up, looking down at Sci, “You excepting someone?”

“…nnnope.”

“Someone in Ossa has had triplets or they’ve tracked me down…” Edge grumbled, flicking his tail in front of his son’s face for him to stay back.

“Or the police has found us.”

“God, I hope not.” Tempus sat watching from the back of their couch.

Edge opened the door, only half-surprised to see two Royal-guardsmen wearing black armor with a crescent moon-emblem on the front. One held a crying bundle in his arms, the other a clipboard. He forced the baby into Edge’s arms.

“You’ve been selected to take care of this child!” The guard announced, unimpressed.

“May I ask who the parents are?”

“You’d wanna know, fag.”

“This’ll make the process easier.”

The guard sighed, “She’s one of the two new princesses. Weaker of the two, in case you didn’t know who Ossa culture works…”

“… Of course I do? I lived there for a good nineteen-going-on-twenty years of my life.”

“We just need some answers from you for documentary.”

“Of course.”

“Alright. First off: name it.”

“Name them?” Sci asked from off the couch, coming over to Edge, “Their parents didn’t even care enough to name them?”

The clipboard guard sighed, “No, of cour-”

“He’s not familiar with how Ossa works, alright?” Edge bristled, “He’s lived in Nacal all his life!”

Clipboard blinked, “Yeah, yeah… alright. Still need a name, though.”

Sci looked at their face. “Gender?”

“Female.”

“Um… Wyvern?” Edge nodded once he looked at him. “Wyvern.”

“And that’s spelled…?” He scrabbled down the letters as Sci spelled her name.

“Now the rest of the shit…”

Sci hissed, his fur bristling at him. Edge could already tell by the questions the guard was asking he already had enough information on him, or at least his parts filled out. He actually didn’t know he had a middle name until the guard reread all the information out.

Both guards nodded to eachother, saying: “The Memoriis give you their regards.” Though the words were said half-heartedly.

As soon as Sci had closed the door, Tempus ran over and grabbed onto Sci’s leg.

Edge laughed, looking up at his boyfriend. “You ready for another?”

“Nope. Not at all. We’ve got a four-year-old rompin’ ‘round the house, now another infant? This’ll be an… experience.”

Edge nodded, Tempus whining at them for him to see his new sister. “They can probably share the same crib for now, right?”

“Um… I’m sure it’ll be fine?”

Edge knelled down, allowing Tempus to see the baby. Wyvern opened still newborn-blue eyes to look up at him. She smiled, reaching out for his nose.

“W… what is it?” Tempus asked, still looking down at her.

“Your new sister.” Sci told him, sitting down and dragging him into his lap, putting his head on top of his. “She’ll be sharing your bed for a bit.”

“But she’ll just take up room!”

“Yeah, babe. We should probably keep her with us for a few months.” Edge looked up at Sci for a moment.

“Yay!”

“Right. Ear-piercing cries. Be prepared, Little Marshmallow.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means be prepared to wake up in the middle of the night because we’re bad parents and don’t know how to take care of a girl.”

“You took care of me, right? You did amazing! Are we that different?”

Edge smiled. “You have no idea…”


End file.
